


After Hours

by kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is more of a rider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

"Get those jeans off if you think you're riding anybody."

Sehun doesn't have to stop and think about it, watching Chanyeol curled up in bed licking his lips. There's a book propped upside down on the white duvet, it looks like his copy of _Cosmicomics_ and normally he'd be all too quick to complain about Chanyeol's "complete disregard for damaging personal property" but his mouth is too dry for his lips to shape the complaint stuck in his throat. It's been a long day and if he's honest with himself, Sehun will admit that he's been thinking about this the whole time he was at work, not that graphic design is boring or anything but when some of the contracts means he has to work with businessmen who seem to have perpetual sticks up their asses, Sehun would rather have Chanyeol's dick in him thank you very much.

Of course he won't admit to anything, not right now, not while Chanyeol is looking at him like he caught Sehun in the bathroom with his pants down, jacking himself off to university shot of Chanyeol in a dress — Sehun still denies that ever happened and maintains that it's all some crazy Chanyeol hallucination — and even if he's more than half hard in his pants and can't stop himself from bucking his hips a little to take off even the smallest edge, Sehun still sticks out his tongue and leans against the door frame.

"You wish," he says, but his voice is a little too breathy to be strictly laissez-faire.

"I know," Chanyeol snorts, stripping off his shirt in one smooth gesture — Chanyeol is surprisingly graceful in bed, though nowhere else; Sehun jokes that he's thinking with his other head and it has more brain cells — this always results in Chanyeol fucking him especially hard into the bed or the sofa if he's lucky, so it's a good deal either way. Looking at the smooth lines of Chanyeol's body and the thought of him dismantling Sehun's reserve piece by piece is just a little too much for Sehun to handle and his eyelashes flutter shut in a tiny gasp.

"I saw that," Chanyeol says, pretending to be grumpy. "Get over here before you die of blue balls."

"Are yours blue?" Sehun jokes, even as he slowly approaches the bed. "Because there's nothing wrong with mine, see for yourself." He steps out of his pants, _finally_ , letting his by now fully erect cock spring upwards, even as he stretches his arms in an absurd parallel. Chanyeol licks his lips again, the sound is loud in the room.

"All that horse power and you're too lazy to top," he complains, taking a moment to admire Sehun, who is crawling forward. Sehun snorts.

"You're perfectly big enough to hit all the right spots," he says, dropping down in Chanyeol's lap and reaching forward for a kiss that's sloppy before it even starts. Chanyeol's cock rubs between the cheeks of his ass and Sehun can't help moaning into his mouth, even as Chanyeol's tongue wraps around his.

"Hurry up and fuck me already," Sehun complains into a mumble of teeth and lips and mouth.

"Anything for you, princess," Chanyeol laughs, and Sehun can hear the sound of the lube snapping open.

"Shut up," Sehun retorts, but three fingers up his ass and nothing could be better.


End file.
